


1938年夏令营的星星

by sevenie



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, Pseudo-History
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 1938年的暑假，Eduardo参加了一个夏令营。
Relationships: Chris Hughes & Dustin Moskovitz, Dustin Moskovitz & Eduardo Saverin, Dustin Moskovitz & Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin & Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1938年夏令营的星星

**Author's Note:**

> 【警告】（架空）历史AU宇宙设定。本文中出现的所有角色都是虚构的，和现实中同名同姓的人物完全无关。考据党会立刻发现这是篇彻头彻尾的胡说八道。文风有些压抑。

  
-0-  
  
1938年的暑假，Eduardo参加了一个夏令营。  
  
  
-1-  
  
黄色的星星是布做的。  
  
临走前，按照夏令营的规章制度，妈妈给他带的每一件衣服都缝上了徽章，两个黄色的三角形交错重叠在一起。营中每一个男孩的母亲都如此。  
  
汗水从Eduardo额前的头发处流下，他小心翼翼地抬起手，把刘海处的碎发拨开。  
  
教官在男孩们面前大吼大叫着什么，Eduardo低着头乖乖把自己埋没在后排的人群中。他身边穿着黑色鞋子的卷发小孩抿起了嘴，他的蓝眼睛环顾四周，对上了Eduardo的目光又移开。他的下巴很尖，脸很瘦，小卷毛被汗水浸湿耷拉在皮肤上，看起来就像一只楚楚可怜的小鸡仔。  
  
Eduardo想起了邻居家里的小弟弟。虽然他们应该同岁。夏令营里所有的孩子都处在同一个年纪。  
  
和之后数不胜数的对话不同，第一次，是Eduardo先开的口。  
  
“这一切都好荒谬啊。”他对站在自己旁边的卷毛男孩说，“我实在不明白数学的解谜夏令营里为什么要有军事训练。”  
  
卷发的小子面无表情地瞥了他一眼，扫了眼他的着装、鞋子，和脸上友好的微笑。  
  
周围的孩子胆战心惊地看向他们这里，把头埋得更低了。没有人想因为有人罚站时讲话而被波及甚至迁怒。  
  
“我以为这是个少年军事训练营，需要做数学题的那种。所有的夏令营都需要军训。”卷发男孩说，“我们不应该再说话了，趁着教官还没发现。”  
  
  
  
-2-  
  
晚饭的汤里有番茄。  
  
番茄的皮，偶尔有些番茄的籽。因为是大锅煮的，食物全都支离破碎了。不过Eduardo喝到的全都是罐头番茄酱味道。他没有抱怨。Eduardo挺喜欢这个蕃茄酱的，它不是很酸，有一股罐头食品特有的味道，让他想起妈妈自制的意大利面酱。  
  
他掰下面包蘸了汤汁放进嘴里，想象这是通心粉。  
  
拉开椅子的声音。有人在他对面坐下了。Eduardo抬头，是中午一起罚站的卷毛男孩。他一手拿着绿色纸包住的三明治，把汤碗放在桌上。  
  
“Mark。”男孩直截了当地说。没有提到姓。  
  
“Eduardo。”他回应。  
  
“E-Wardo？”叫Mark的男孩皱起了眉，这是Eduardo看见他作出的第一个表情，“你不是这里的人？”  
  
“我妈妈有葡萄牙血统。”Eduardo说，补充道，“我出生在这里，但中学以前都是在巴西念的，也是在巴西长大的。”  
  
“那很奇怪。”Mark说。Eduardo退缩了，也许白天的冒然搭话不是个好主意。而且他在学校里从未和别人同桌吃过饭。  
  
“……非常奇怪，你为什么会在这里。你应该可以不来的。”Mark说，“也许是数学夏令营的缘故吧。”  
  
Eduardo不明白。  
  
“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”Mark问。  
  
“两个，我有一个哥哥和一个姐姐。”Eduardo回答说，“不过他们现在都在巴西。我和母亲跟随父亲一起来到这里，为了做一笔生意。他是个商人。”  
  
“……”Mark的眼神变得很奇怪，他张了张嘴，最终说，“我有两个姐姐，都嫁人了，她们那时候还没有夏令营。还有个妹妹在上小学。”  
  
Eduardo觉得这不是Mark原本想说的话，但是他没有机会再追问下去。  
  
“E-d……Wardo…“Mark艰难地发着音，“抱歉，这对我来说有点难。我能就叫你Wardo吗？”  
  
“好啊，Mark。”  
  
接下来的晚餐时间里，他们安静地吃完了属于自己的那份三明治和汤。  
  
  
  
-3-  
  
夏日的周末夜晚，蝉叫从铁栏杆封住的窗户外透进来。如果是平日的暑假，男孩们早已不记得哪天是星期几，但这是个特殊的一年。三个毛茸茸的脑袋凑在一起解数学题。  
  
“我想念我的游戏卡牌。”Dustin叹了口气，说。  
  
“你在做梦。”Mark毫不客气。  
  
“啊啊啊，Mark，Marky，Markyyyyy——你能不能写个游戏给我们玩玩！”红发的男孩演技浮夸地开始无理取闹。  
  
Dustin是Mark的童年玩伴。他们出生在同一个社区，上的是相同的幼儿园、小学以及中学。Dustin的头发是红色的，不是爱尔兰人那样的金红色，是偏暗的红色。红发男孩的脸上有些雀斑，鼻子最挺，数学最好……嗓门最大。  
  
“你和Eduardo用草稿纸去下五子棋吧。”Mark说。  
  
“我们在学习数学……这就很好玩啊。”Eduardo尝试性地说。  
  
“wryyyyyyyyy……”Dustin委屈地（假）哭起来。Mark被他吵得脑壳疼，打发他去做报纸上的数独。  
  
报纸每天早上都会定点被放在食堂门口，Mark每天都会拿。拿了他也不会看，顶多做做上面的数独游戏和填字游戏。奇怪的是，Mark并不会去还那些报纸，虽然他作出的样子好像是那样，但是Eduardo知道他把它们都藏了起来。他甚至知道好几个藏匿地点。不过Eduardo没有去问他原因。  
  
有时候，Mark脸上的表情会有点吓人，他的蓝眼睛就像塑料假人的塑料眼睛一样，转过来直勾勾地看着他。面露复杂的神色，有点像牙疼，有点像悲伤，有点像绝望，然后回归面无表情。  
  
“用‘rye威士忌’调的鸡尾酒？”Dustin比划着木头铅笔，把报纸揉得很皱，“什么是‘rye’？”  
  
“我建议你还是玩数独吧。”Mark简短地说。  
  
“1930s黑手党的‘sobriquet’……”Dustin置若罔闻，“‘sobriquet’是什么意思？这是一种军事飞行器吗？”  
  
“你的‘sobriquet’叫笨蛋。”Mark不怀好意地说。  
  
“‘sobriquet’，诨名。”Eduardo好心解释，“Mark，你不要无缘无故骂人啊。”  
  
“编号42的格子又问一个电影的名字……天呐，我真的好想看电影。”Dustin倒是不介意Mark的话，他拖着下巴，看着报纸上大部分没被填上单词的空格，喃喃地说，“Mark，你还记得我们上次看电影是什么时候吗？小学刚开始那时候大家还能一起看电影……”  
  
“为什么不能一起去看电影？”Eduardo很好奇，他没什么机会看电影，但是在巴西的时候学校都会组织他们去。  
  
Dustin闭上了嘴。  
  
Mark又那样看着他了。  
  
两个男孩面面相觑，最后Mark的注意力回到了数学题上。  
  
“你妈妈到底为什么要送你过来？“Dustin问，“我是说，关于这个夏令营……”他比划道，“我猜你还是会回巴西上学？”  
  
“我也不确定，也可能是美国。”Eduardo不明白，“父亲这段时间要做生意所以我转学了……但他说起过之后让我去美国念大学的事情。”  
  
“那很棒。”Mark说，他的眼睛盯着纸上的题目。  
  
“我从没出过国。”Dustin很憧憬，“我们一定要做笔友！”  
  
男孩们还是讨论斜角坐标系和向量外积定义之类的话题，最后Eduardo彻底忘记了关于电影的问题。  
  
  
  
-4-  
  
午休时间，Eduardo忧心忡忡地来到食堂。今天的伙食是鸡肉和水煮西兰花。Eduardo叹了口气，他还是吃不惯这里的菜。不远处，Mark和Dustin向他挥手。  
  
他寄给妈妈的信一直没有收到回复。营地很封闭，Eduardo现在算是完全和外界断了联系。虽然夏令营就是这样的，但不知为何，他的心里惴惴不安。  
  
教官们让他去找更加上面的军官，然而负责学生信件的人笑眯眯地安慰他，末了告诉他男子汉要心系更伟大的目标。他的母亲一定也希望他如此。  
  
更伟大的目标是什么？Eduardo觉得莫名其妙，但是直觉告诉他不要多问，于是他道谢后离开了办公室。  
  
吃饭的时候，他把这件事告诉了Mark和Dustin。  
  
“你母亲的信被私扣了。”Mark说，叉起一片鸡肉，“要么就是他们根本没有帮你把信寄出去。”  
  
“为什么？”Eduardo难以置信，他很生气，手指都在发抖，“他们为什么要这么做。”  
  
Dustin低下头，用手去拨弄衣服上缝着的星星布徽章的线头，一言不发。他胸口的星星颜色比Eduardo妈妈帮他缝的要再深一些。  
  
Mark用叉子搅着盘子里的西兰花，直到那变成一滩绿色的泥。“我建议你小声一些，上一个意图组织抗议寄信问题的学生被关禁闭了，现在还在被罚打扫卫生。”  
  
“什么？”Eduardo真切地感受到了世界的荒谬，他压低了声音咬牙切齿，“这到底是什么情况，我每次问问题你们总是那样搪塞我？”  
  
“你不该问太多的。”Mark说，也摸了摸胸前的布星星。他垂下眼睛，蓝眼睛像玻璃珠子一样瞪着，梗着脖子，喉结凸起，看起来很吓人。  
  
“你家在哪里？”Dustin开口，“我有个朋友，他不在这个夏令营，是童子军……”  
  
“Dustin。”Mark警告地扯了扯朋友的胳膊。  
  
“没事的。”红发的男孩说，“Chris知道办法，他帮忙干过好几次了。”  
  
Mark叹了口气，用勺子把西兰花泥全部舀起来咽下肚。“那我也要去。”他说。  
  
Dustin笑嘻嘻地把手臂吊在了另外两个男孩的脖子上面，Mark神情严肃，Eduardo不明所以。  
  
“你最好别在信里写废话，Wardo。”Mark意味深长地说，“另外等夏令营结束的时候，赶快让你妈妈把你接走吧，美国、巴西……随便去哪里。”  
  
Dustin揉着胸前缝着的星星。  
  
  
  
-5-  
  
他们花了一个礼拜的时间准备。  
  
Mark有一套对于整个城市地图的编码方法。“Chris会知道的，我们是一起长大的。”Dustin说，然后他的眼神暗淡下来，“虽然已经很久没见过了。”  
  
“Wardo，他会把信安全送到你母亲手里的。”Mark拍了拍Eduardo的肩膀。  
  
Dustin负责挖洞。  
  
Mark用指甲把报纸上的字母撕开，排列好，又用汤汁把它们粘在新的纸上。  
  
“这……有点夸张了吧？”Eduardo惊讶地笑着说。  
  
“如果被抓到我们全都死定了。”Mark很严肃，他的手上还有不少粘稠的汤，他看了看手指，然后把它放在衣服上蹭了蹭。  
  
他们在军事演习的时候趁乱把拼接好的信埋在了靠墙草丛后的洞里，然后又花了一些时间把松掉的土埋好。  
  
之后一天早上，做广播体操的时候，Eduardo看到围墙外一群金发的男孩拿着篮子叽叽喳喳地路过。 他不喜欢其中大部分望向他们这里的眼神。那甚至都称不上敌意。  
  
Dustin鬼鬼祟祟地向那边望，并没有停止做早操的动作。  
  
Mark神色自若地下蹲、起立，再弯腰用手去碰鞋子。  
  
不一会儿，围墙外的孩子们离开了。  
  
到了最后Eduardo也没有分辨出谁是Chris。  
  
  
  
-6-  
  
Chris的效率很高。  
  
在焦急的等待之后，Eduardo在不到一周的时间里就挖到了回信。他小心翼翼地把信踹在怀里，一路狂奔回到宿舍。  
  
他和Mark还有其他男孩的书包和书本被翻了个底朝天，全部堆在门口的墙角。他的心沉了下去。  
  
门口有几个穿着严严实实的大人。Eduardo向后退了一步。  
  
“Wardo！”Mark叫住了他。  
  
Eduardo松了口气。“Dustin呢？”他环顾四周，小声问道。他原本以为他们私自送信的事情被发现了。如果Dustin和Mark因他而受罚，他绝对不会原谅自己。  
  
“我们会被送去隔离。”Mark说，“不要碰房间里的任何东西，乖乖跟他们走，我们可能会被分开隔离。”  
  
“什么？”Eduardo不明白。衣服里藏着的信有个角戳在他胸口的皮肤上，有点疼。  
  
“Dustin发烧了。”Mark说，他的脸色很苍白，Eduardo看到他的整个上身都在颤抖，“脑膜炎。会传染的。”  
  
Eduardo直到被带到小隔间的时候脑子里还在回放着分别前Mark的话，“他可能活不过夏天了。”  
  
  
  
-7-  
  
十天的隔离期很漫长。  
  
十天来，Eduardo时常觉得自己浑身难受。但是护士们都说他只是心理作用。夜晚，他卷缩在被子里，想着父母，想着兄弟姐妹。  
  
“他可能会死的。”Mark的话回荡在Eduardo的脑海里。时时刻刻。  
  
他偷偷地打开了那封信。纸上妈妈熟悉的口吻让他想要流泪。  
  
“我想回家。”他默默地想。  
  
可是哪里是家？他刚从巴西来到这里。父亲的职业使得搬家和孩子们的转学是家常便饭。  
  
他想起Dustin偷偷去挖土帮助他送信，在餐桌上从来都是他们和Mark三个坐在一起，想起宿舍里那些还没做完的填字游戏，想起他们用草稿纸下的一局局五子棋。  
  
想起儿时邻居家夭折的小孩。因为玩耍时跌破伤口导致的感染。  
  
生命是如此脆弱。  
  
Eduardo在夜晚的时候祈祷。为Dustin。  
  
他们家一点都不虔诚，甚至在社区里可以说是叛逆不道，因为父亲娶了不同族的女人。这在更早些时候是大忌，但是如今事情不再像以前那么严格。不过，妈妈还是为了婚姻改变了信仰。  
  
但还是遭人诟病的。  
  
父亲忙于工作，而他并没有被按照传统的方式养大。他与其他的巴西小孩并没有太大的不同。  
  
但是Eduardo还是祈祷。  
  
因为他童年时遇到此等光景，亲戚们都是这么做的。  
  
  
  
-8-  
  
十天后，Eduardo和Mark回到了宿舍。还有其他的男孩。  
  
Dustin没有。  
  
他被即刻送往医院去治疗了。男孩们被这么通知道。  
  
如果不是因为世界已经进入了抗生素时代，Dustin已经没有救了。细菌性脑膜炎的致死率很高，治疗这种疾病需要大量抗生素，后遗症可能是终身残疾。对于数学夏令营的孩子们来说，如果是这样的结局，相当于死亡通知书了。  
  
“他会好起来的。”Mark告诉Eduardo，“他是个乐观的人。他甚至都不会有什么后遗症。医生会治好他。”  
  
Eduardo赞同了Mark的话，捏了捏同伴冰冷的手。  
  
谁也没有去谈论其他的可能性。  
  
  
-9-  
  
Mark和Eduardo坐在桌前。  
  
现在晚餐的时候只有他们两个人一起坐了。  
  
他们看着食堂里其他安静吃饭的孩子们，和他们所有人胸前的黄色星星。  
  
“我做了噩梦，梦见小隔间，里面到处都是蒸汽。”Mark说，他的指甲掐到皮肤里面。  
  
“那只是个梦。”Eduardo安慰他，虽然他并不完全明白隔间里的蒸汽有什么可怕的，但民间的传闻他也略知一二。“那完全是战争时期对付敌人的手段。”  
  
“我很羡慕你，Wardo。“Mark没有转头，也没有去动三明治，“你基本上可以说属于什么都不知道，而且你有可以离开的地方。你也不用知道。”  
  
“Mark……“Eduardo说，“不要去谈论。”  
  
“我想你大概是猜到了一些。不然你就是傻。”Mark握住自己竹竿般的胳膊，“相信我，那不是全部。如果你的父亲已经开始有所行动，记得一定要快。不管多快都不为过。”  
  
他之前花了一周时间补上了早就该补上的课，才意识到他的朋友们帮助他送信算干了多么危险的一件事。  
  
“这根本不是个数学夏令营……”Eduardo的牙齿咯咯碰撞着。明明是盛夏天气，他只觉得冷。  
  
“这是，从某种意义上来说。”Mark的笑只有一瞬间，“数学是选拔的模式，甚至是筛选，区分有用和无用。毕竟，这里都是些体质瘦弱的男孩。”  
  
“那些……那些传闻难道是真的吗。”Eduardo快要握不住刀叉，但他尽力去握着，松手只会引起军官的注意力，“还有其他的夏令营……把所有中学的孩子集中在一起？”  
  
“欢迎来到这荒谬的现实。”Mark说。  
  
  
  
-10-  
  
Dustin的东西全都被消毒送走了。书包、文具、生活用品……就像这个男孩从未出现过一样。  
  
他的父母没有出现。  
  
Mark早就把收集的报纸藏到了其他地方。  
  
他们通过了数学和体能的选拔。这个时候已经是八月份了。  
  
考核失败的男孩们被送走了。他们去了哪里？Eduardo很想去问Mark，但是Mark一直在说数学谜题的事情。他狂热地演算着，学习着编码的解密。他们需要变得有用，心怀感恩，夏令营里的老师这样告诉男孩们。  
  
围墙为金发男孩们的童子军活动消失了。Eduardo之后再也没有和母亲通上信。他思考着原因。他不敢去思考原因。  
  
“我想回家。”他对Mark说。  
  
Mark看着他，蓝色的虹膜在眼窝的深邃阴影下泛起了绿光。一时间，Eduardo好像在他的眼睛里看到了光谱上所有的颜色。“夏令营会结束的。”Mark说。  
  
“太晚了。”他同时在Mark的眼睛里读到这样的话。  
  
黑板上除了数学之外的教学变得越来越奇怪。男孩们被告知，他们本全是野蛮的、令人厌恶的怪物，幸好即将被拯救。他们应该心怀感恩。  
  
Eduardo一句都听不懂。  
  
  
  
-11-  
  
他们在七月结束的时候开始联系射击和投掷手榴弹。  
  
都是真的。  
  
Eduardo在心里其实挺兴奋的，他的协调能力不错。然而Mark表现得只想离这些东西尽可能得远。  
  
Mark的腿在躲避手榴弹的时候扭伤了。Eduardo被批准送他去医务室。  
  
“我以前想去当个化学家。”Mark躺在病床上告诉Eduardo。  
  
Eduardo默默地听着。Mark现在脱下了训练时的衣服，穿着条纹病号服。胸前的扣子扣得乱七八糟，袖子和裤腿格外宽松，仿佛这幅骨架随时会坍塌。他之前并不觉得Mark这么瘦。  
  
“……生物制药。我小时候想做这个。”Mark假笑了一下，“根本就不知道这个词是什么意思，但是我以为那会很酷。我还和所有的同学都这么说。”  
  
“那后来呢？”Eduardo问，“是什么改变你的想法？”  
  
“我还没有学到化学这门课，学校就分科了。”Mark咋了下舌头，“好像是敏感有限制的学科。更别说学化学在现在很赚钱，你知道的，一触即发的战争。”  
  
“这很荒谬。”Eduardo评价说。  
  
“你说那个词太多次了。”Mark转过了头，“荒谬吗？这不是我第一次参加这样的夏令营了。去年我还很高兴要去烧书。”  
  
“烧书？”  
  
“为什么不呢？在那些时候，孩子们都会欢呼雀跃地蹦起来。毕竟没有人喜欢枯燥的历史课本。”  
  
“我好像没有经历过这些事情。”Eduardo低下头回想着，觉得很困惑，“可是为什么？”  
  
“少问些为什么。这对你有好处，Wardo。”  
  
“那……好吧。不过，至少你现在拥有对数学的热情了，这不是一件很有缘分的事情吗？我从小就喜欢谜题，我们能在这个年纪就被训练学习这么多实用的模式，这实在是太酷了。”  
  
“数学是个礼物。是纯真而天真的事情……我曾这么认为。但其实也不是吧。它是个是不得不做的事情。是护身符。”  
  
“你难道不喜欢数学吗？”Eduardo震惊地瞪大了双眼。  
  
“Wardo……”Mark叹气了，“怎么可能呢？我没有可能不喜欢数学啊。”  
  
然后Eduardo被护士赶走了，他要回去训练。负重跑的时候他想着Mark说话的方式，觉得古怪。他不能分辨Mark到底喜不喜欢数学。  
  
他不能分辨整个数学夏令营中的男孩们喜不喜欢数学。  
  
  
  
-12-  
  
八月中旬的一天，教官的女儿来了。  
  
她就像一阵温柔的风，给男孩们在军事夏令营里沉重的生活带来了一丝喘息的机会。  
  
明明是夏天，但她戴着一顶宽大的灰色针织帽子，棕色的卷发从帽子底部穿过放在衣领处。她穿着浅色的棉布裙子，棕色的眼睛巡视了一圈操场。然后女孩进入了办公室，消失在中学男生们的视野里。  
  
Mark一直在看着她。女孩的身影投射在他的眼睛里，反光，消失。  
  
他的手窜紧了胸前的星星徽章。  
  
Eduardo好奇地看着Mark。  
  
“你在看什么啊，Wardo。”Mark不可视地扭过头一些角度，轻不可闻地说，“小心别被罚站了。”  
  
“Hmm。”Eduardo扬起一个巨型灿烂的笑容。  
  
  
  
-13-  
  
中午吃饭的时候，Mark有些闷闷不乐的样子。Eduardo关切地看着他，“Mark，怎么了？”  
  
“什么都没有。”Mark心不在焉地吃着蔬菜，他甚至都没有把西兰花剁碎。  
  
“你是肚子里进蝴蝶了吗？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“肚子里进蝴蝶，就是恋爱的感觉。我的文学课本上是这么说的。”Eduardo用手撑住下巴，糖果般棕色的眼睛不怀好意地发着亮光，“是因为那个女孩，嗯？多么动人的一见钟情啊。”  
  
“他们把大部分文学课本都烧了，我们只需学习新编的教材。”Mark说，“另外根本没有什么一见钟情，你想象力太丰富了，Wardo。”  
  
“嗯嗯，没有。”  
  
“我对你还有个忠告就是好奇心太旺盛是会引火烧身的。”  
  
“好的。我记住了，先生。”  
  
“Erica是我的小学同学。”Mark叹了口气。“那个时候我这种人还可以和她那种人一起上课。我们的确有过一段……”他少年老成地说，但是听到Eduardo夸张的吸气后，孩子气地说，“假如说那样也算是一段！不过是小孩子的玩闹而已。我对她没有什么‘肚子里的蝴蝶’。这个比喻本身就很古怪。”  
  
“你们最后是吵架了吗？“Eduardo怜爱地问。此时他看Mark就如同看自己苦恼的小弟弟——如果他存在的话。Eduardo是家中最小的孩子，却是最爱照顾人的那个。  
  
“那不是主要原因。”Mark说，看着碗里的食物。“你没看出来吗？她是雅利安人。”  
  
Eduardo闭上了嘴。  
  
  
  
-14-  
  
营地在城市边缘的郊区，每天都能在夜空中看到繁星。而那天晚上的星光非常辉煌。  
  
“我曾有个女朋友。”躺在被褥中，Eduardo突然说，“当我在巴西念书的时候。”  
  
他的声音很小，同一个房间里传来此起彼伏的呼吸声。孩子们熟睡着，白天的事情太多了，每个人都很累。  
  
“她是怎样的？”Mark从被子的另一侧钻出头来。为了躲过查寝的高年级孩子，他觉得自己刚才真的要窒息了。  
  
“她叫Christy。“Eduardo说下去，“她有着美丽的黑色头发，还有黑色的眼睛。纯黑的。要用手电筒照才能看到瞳孔。”  
  
“这不可能。”Mark提出质疑，“没有人的眼睛是全然的黑色，我们所说的黑眼睛其实都是很深很深的棕色。”  
  
“真的是黑色的。她是亚裔，是很久以前来到巴西的移民。”  
  
“黑色的……我从未见过亚裔。但我听说即使是亚裔，眼睛也大多是深松色的吧？”Mark努力回想着小时候在课本上看到的知识。纯黑色的眼睛？他打了个冷颤。他有了很不好的联想。  
  
此刻，Eduardo仿佛会读心。他用被子捂着嘴闷闷笑着，“Christy的眼白不是黑色的。虽然论性格她可能真的是个恶魔。她不喜欢我送她的生日礼物，在我面前点上火烧掉了。我花了半天灭火。然后我们分手了。”  
  
“Wardo……”Mark的声音从被子里传来，他的话和他的身体一起在颤抖，“这也太恐怖了吧。”  
  
Eduardo的痒痒攻击非但没有让Mark的笑声减小，反而使他们在第二天获得了记过、打扫卫生和跑圈等多重惩罚。  
  
“不过，Wardo。”好不容易止住笑，Mark说，“既然Christy是亚裔……那她和我们肯定是不一样的人，你的父母没有说什么吗？”  
  
“在巴西一切都不太一样。”Eduardo把头枕在交叉的双臂间，“和亚裔谈恋爱绝对不是最特别的事情。我父母……妈妈没说什么，父亲倒是说Christy的性格有些危险。我和他为此争吵过，但最终事实证明他是对的。”  
  
“告诉我巴西是怎样的吧。”Mark翻过身来，星光透过窗户，把他的蓝色眼睛照得亮晶晶的。  
  
Eduardo愣住了。  
  
他仿佛感到有彩色的蝴蝶在扑腾着翅膀。  
  
只是错觉。  
  
  
  
-15-  
  
Mark收集的报纸在末几天的时候差点被发现了。他偷了懒，有好些日子没有将它们分开藏好。Eduardo本来只是哭笑不得，他不明白Mark为什么要去拿那些报纸，那应该算是公家财产了。  
  
当执勤的高年级男孩往洗衣房里东张西望的时候，那一刻，Eduardo看到了Mark惊恐的目光。  
  
刺骨的绝望。  
  
就像琥珀里的昆虫一样。他曾经在博物馆里见过。  
  
Eduardo想也没想，他像一阵风，从执勤的学生后面飞过，嘴里还唱着早晨训练时拉的歌。  
  
最终他因为“在走廊里大喊大叫”在夜间拉练之后被罚站了整整两个小时。  
  
Eduardo一点都不觉得累，因为他知道无论自己被罚多久，结束的时候都有一个卷毛的男孩会递给他水壶，和他一起走回宿舍。  
  
  
  
-16-  
  
那一天回去的路上，Eduardo走得很慢很慢，罚站导致他腿酸。  
  
Mark陪着他。  
  
“我讨厌这个。”他低着头，看着胸前的六角形大卫之星徽章，没头没尾地说。  
  
“你讨厌什么？”Eduardo对这个没有前因后果的控诉感到困惑不已。  
  
“一切。”Mark又抬头，望着紫色天空上的繁星。“Wardo，我们与大部分人不同，别人排斥我们，我们排斥他们。一切都要分成‘我们’和‘他们’。这样到底有什么意义？每个人不都应该是不同的吗？为什么一定要有‘我们’，为什么一定要有‘他们’？”  
  
Eduardo陷入了沉思，他不知道该怎么回答。  
  
不过Mark看起来并没有在等一个回应，他继续说下去，“这是我的错吗？这是我们的错吗？生来如此，我们没有选择，他们也没有。那凭什么就有孰对孰错呢？为什么一定要非黑即白地划分好一片片区域呢？这个世界让我看不懂。”  
  
“世界就是很荒谬的……”Eduardo想着在夏令营里学到的所有言简意骇却字字刺痛他心灵的知识，关于他们……还有‘他们’，他缓缓地开口，“没有称心如意的世界，人们总是需要去适应各种各样的事情。”  
  
“我适应不了。”Mark说，他死命捏着胸口那块凸起的布料，“我试过了，我发现我永远适应不了。人们总是在为没有意义的事情争执。为什么我就不能学化学呢？为什么Erica要因为我无法去选择的事情和我分开呢？”  
  
Eduardo无力地说，“我不知道，Mark。我很抱歉。”  
  
“Dustin的父母本来是学校的老师，不久前他们被莫名其妙地解雇了。我爸妈是牙医和护士，被一调再调最后不得不申请离开。大人们都在离开。”Mark说，“Wardo，我不明白。为什么人们总是充满敌意地对待和自己不一样的人？而且，到底是哪里不一样了？就因为我的鼻子更窄更弯吗？就因为Dustin的头发是红色的吗？”  
  
“Mark，人类的本质就是排斥和自己不一样的人，哪怕只是一些小小的不同，哪怕是和他们根本没有关系的事情。无论在哪里都是这样的。”Eduardo想到了一些不那么好的回忆，但他不确定自己和Mark是不是在相同的频道上。  
  
“这就是问题。”Mark挥舞着手指，他停下了脚步，但依然不敢大声说话，即使现在路上空空旷旷只有他们二人。  
  
“这就是问题。”他重复道，“人们总是在寻找相同，排斥不同。但，问题是，我不知道我是什么。我觉得自己不属于任何地方……不同之处，好像都有那么一些。相同之处，好像也都有那么一些……但为什么‘他们’看不见？‘我们’也看不见。大家不都是人吗？人们觉得拥有这种想法简直是荒谬，甚至很卑鄙……可是明明不这样做才荒谬。”  
  
Eduardo已经彻底听不懂Mark在说什么了。他只能安抚地揉揉伙伴的肩膀。也许睡一觉就好了。他想着。  
  
“有的时候我讨厌‘我们’。Wardo，这是不是很可怕？”Mark撕扯着胸前的星星，“我当然不喜欢‘他们’。可是有时我甚至不喜欢‘我们’。刚有这个念头，我就感到害怕，这到底是为什么？是因为我被‘他们’同化了吗？可根本不是这样的啊……”  
  
“Mark，”Eduardo用手停下了男孩几乎把胸前的星星扯下来的举动，“你不接受的只是划分出‘我们’和‘他们’的概念。永远都不要讨厌你自己。”  
  
卷发的男孩愣愣看着他。  
  
“星星是无罪的。”Eduardo说。  
  
  
-17-  
  
夏天最终还是结束了。一离开夏令营，Eduardo的父亲火速给他们一家人办理了出国的船票，几经周折来到美国和已经离开巴西的哥哥姐姐回合。  
  
是他的母亲帮他把黄色的星星缝起来，又是他的母亲将它拆下。  
  
Eduardo这才知道父母因为夏令营的事情争吵不休了整整一个月，直到母亲被举报和童子军私下交流被拘留了，幸好父亲付清了赎金。多亏了Eduardo的信，让敏感的父亲察觉到了异常，他们一家人才在最佳时机买到了船票。  
  
Eduardo就这么稀里糊涂地离开了基本上只待了一个暑假的地方。他没来得及和Mark告别，也没来得及询问Dustin的情况。  
  
轮船起航，鸣笛声讲话声嘈杂一片，海浪的气味钻进了船舱。Eduardo望向窗外，岸上的人们向船上的亲人挥手告别。  
  
直到那一刻，他依然不知道名为Chris的男孩到底长什么模样。  
  
  
  
-18-  
  
1938年的十一月，碎玻璃之夜后，一切都变了。  
  
Eduardo的父亲在往后的岁月中，总是谈论起那个夏天的末尾，他的抉择是多么的正确和果断。  
  
但是Eduardo无数次回想起那个夏令营，感到的只有恐惧。  
  
变化太过于迅速，他甚至无法去看。  
  
午夜梦回，他总是想起那些奇怪的数学题，卷发的男孩在星空下发出的层层疑问，红头发的男孩再也没完成的填字游戏，还有那个他已经忘了名字也从没见过面的、帮助他妈妈送信的雅利安孩子。  
  
他根本就不知道Mark和Dustin的姓氏。当年的夏令营早已被关闭，而给父亲做生意的那段时间里暂居地的任何邻居寄信都是石沉大海。也难怪，他们可能都离开了。  
  
或者另外一种意义上的离开。  
  
Eduardo不愿去想。  
  
  
  
-19-  
  
Eduardo经济课的朋友们离开了图书馆讨论层的白色小圆桌。他们步履匆匆地去赶下一节课了。大学的节奏和高中完全不同，没有人催促却快得吓人。  
  
他一个人留下来，不紧不慢地收拾着桌上摊成一堆的课本和资料，脑中构思着演讲稿的逻辑链。  
  
地毯上的脚步声悄无声息，但是Eduardo依然通过余光察觉到了有人接近。望着桌上一大堆东西，他感到有些脸红，加快了收拾的速度。  
  
“Wardo？”  
  
Eduardo把钢笔摔在了地上，发出闷闷的声音。学校里到处都是地毯。  
  
已经很多年没有人那样叫过他了。  
  
青年把帽子拿在手上，露出一头卷毛。他的眼睛是一种界于蓝和绿之间的颜色。他的说话语速极快，仿佛要把近七年的时光全都压缩在短短几分钟内说完。  
  
“Dustin在第二天就死了。他发烧得太严重还没来得及打抗生素。他的父母在那一年夏天就出境了，他们去了法国。Erica私下发传单被吊死在广场上。她的父亲，我们当年的教官，被联军炸死了。Chris没有离开，他加入了纳//粹青少年队，我直到和父母离开前没再和他说过话。我们都不能。最后他活了下来。听说最后都是青少年和老人在同联军打仗，整个城市沦为了一片废墟。”  
  
“Mark。”这是Eduardo唯一能说的话。  
  
  
  
-20-  
  
Mark的父母早期被逮捕过一次，他们被送去了集中营，然后又被释放了。他们加入了地下组织，Mark一直在帮他们通风报信。  
  
他做得不太好。  
  
虽然都不是些重要的信息，但他所做的一切如果被发现，在当时足以按照叛徒处理，即使在那个时候不致于被送去毒气室，也会使他们一家人受到更严格的关注，在不断变节的日子里过得更加艰难。  
  
最后，在最为严重的情况开始前，他们一家在一个叫Sean Parker的线人的帮助下离开了祖祖辈辈生活的家乡。  
  
  
  
-21-  
  
Mark知道，自从Chris帮忙送了信之后，Wardo知道的远远比他表现出来的更多。  
  
跟别提他儿时那些蹩脚的掩饰，若不是Wardo几次三番帮他完善藏匿点，他被发现处置的速度绝对比迫害变得更严重的速度更快。  
  
蝴蝶不是一瞬间产生的。但在Wardo在走廊上跑起来的时候，它们扑腾着翅膀飞出了Mark蜷缩的心。  
  
  
  
-End-  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 本文设定里，Eduardo的母语是葡萄牙语，上学时官方语言一直是德语，去美国之后开始学习英语。
> 
> 真实的历史远远无法用1w字来表述，也远比幼稚的小说残酷。但是我对历史并不了解，想写的也只是一个AU故事（即使是这样我也差点把自己给整抑郁了…）本文受到了“jojo rabbit”这部电影的影响（超级好看，强烈推荐大家去看！！
> 
> 以下摘百科:  
> 大卫之星（即六芒星，又名大卫之盾、所罗门封印、犹太星），是犹太教和犹太文化的标志。  
> 碎玻璃之夜/水晶之夜，1938年11月7日，犹太青年赫歇尔·格林斯潘在巴黎暗杀了德国外交官恩斯特·冯·拉特。这起事件成了纳粹用来跳脱针对以法律迫害犹太人的范围，将其升级为大规模物理性冲突的借口。


End file.
